Agricultural planters for planting seeds have been utilized for years to plant seeds in soil. Such planters include a plurality of row units, each of which is adapted to plant a row of seeds in the soil. Each row unit opens a furrow, singulates seeds into the furrow, and closes the furrow over the seeds. Some conventional row units include a sensor for sensing the seeds in a furrow. Such conventional row units sense the presence of the seeds in an effort to identify individual seeds and determine positioning of the seeds in the furrow. Tracking seeds in this fashion can be inaccurate.